jang_keng_and_tekirai_meowakazoofandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and the main character of the series. She behaves Ms. Keane at school. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance Edit She has cerise hair tied up into two buns. She also mainly wears a pale yellow flower at the bottom of her right bun. She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a orange and yellow shirt shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch that has a green crystal and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. Personality Edit As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years younger, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. In the pilot, she was depicted being less comical. Special abilities Edit Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Gallery Edit Cats hate tub.PNG Ami Yumi scold cats.PNG Girls angry Kaz.PNG Cats eat Ami.PNG Ami disapproves.PNG 19425420 423999754652864 5901243416406130688 n.jpg 20394416 107424973260923 9170830903058890752 n.jpg 19533970 1443872889025603 7161814651334819840 n.jpg 16788691 1945614235667350 3708809877636775936 n.jpg D240c9741bd23a12f9cd2a29601d852a.jpg Adore.jpg 9ff356cf735aa417a963c508ac0f0839.jpg 30069675641 0c5a682f7c b.jpg 13658469 1120403198026895 87314713 n.jpg Tekirai's love.PNG Ooga Teki.PNG Ami Onuki.png Brady Bunch.PNG Ami and Yumi's Screaming.jpg Ami & Yumi crying.png Polar bear.PNG Collect all 5 hi hi puffy amiyumi 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8w7kzz.jpg 24274386 144684642963798 5515146373554503680 n.jpg 24124866 164102837525668 6796451369831104512 n.jpg 22427295 359228457864954 4100454583715758080 n.jpg The Amazing Kaz-Zam.jpg 0cfadcf8ce6ccf4e85d9f3a4ba98e17b--fotolog-ami.jpg 513886.jpg 2599fd20c179130047ee684d5ad2f5d3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime Animated Characters Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Anime-Animated Characters